The present invention relates to power steering apparatus.
A Japanese patent provisional publication No. 2004-306721 discloses a power steering system including a hydraulic power cylinder, a reversible pump and a motor for driving the pump selectively in forward or reverse direction to supply the hydraulic pressure selectively to left and right pressure chambers of the power cylinder.